


Never thought ... Jim and Leonard

by Lozza



Series: Never thought .. [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt Jim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: Len can take his Jim Kirk home after he wakes from his coma. He has his ways of keeping him in bed...(expect some bad language, neither are the politest of beings!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Into Darkness

Never thought … Bones and Jim Kirk 

Dr Leonard McCoy PhD, CMO of the USS Enterprise, self confessed grumpy bastard never thought he would get here. Again. Jim Kirk, beautiful trouble maker, beneath him, moaning, gasping, pleading for more in a quiet, breathy tone so unlike his usual brash Captain voice as Bones used three of his talented fingers to rub at his prostate. He writhed and squirmed, spread his legs even further, and tried to urge his lover’s fingers even further inside him. “Bones,” he murmured, pressing his skull back into the pillow. “More, aahhh!”

Len grinned and pressed a bit harder, then leant forward and licked a stripe up Jim’s hard, hard cock. Such a tasty morsel right in front of his face, who was he to avoid it? And the way Jim whined as Len took the head of his cock, juicy with pre cum into his mouth and sucked hard on it, was worth anything. 

This was the first time they had been able to get this far since Jim had woken from the coma Khan’s blood and Leonard himself had put him in. Seeing his lover clinically dead had made Bones so much more careful with him. Jim had always been precious to him, ever since they had met on the shuttle taking them to Starfleet all those years ago, but even he in all his grumpy medical glory had thought his Jim Kirk was indestructible, that the man would not let anything as trivial as death get in his way. But he had been there, in front of him, on a slab, just a shell of the man Len had fallen for in such a big way. He had wanted to howl over his body, the injustice of it all; in fury over the loss of his best friend, his love. That Scott hadn’t called him, that he’d called Spock instead so he hadn’t been with him. 

Then that Tribble had moved and chirruped and he’d found himself pulling on reserves he hadn’t known he possessed with just a tiny sliver of hope, that it would work for Jim. That Khan’s Superman blood could bring him back, yank him back from wherever that stubborn asshole had gone without him. And all Len had to do was make sure that pointy-eared bastard didn’t kill Khan first. It wasn’t the first time Len was very grateful Nyota was a badass of the highest order, and it wouldn’t be the last either. She had come through, he’d pressed a wet, smacker of a kiss on her cheek when she’d shoved a very groggy Khan at him and he’d gone from there. 

Now they were here, back on Earth, in some requisitioned quarters in one of the undamaged areas of San Francisco and he had better things to think about than how he had almost lost the man beneath him for good.

Instead he sucked languidly on Jim’s cock, pushed a bit further inside him with his three fingers, and looked up at him when his lover groaned and flapped one hand in his hair. 

“Fuck me, Bones!” Jim demanded, looking down at him. “Get on with it!”

Len pulled off his cock and shook his head. “Impatient,” he retorted, kept his eyes on him and dug his tongue into Jim’s oozing slit. If Jim was so coherent Len wasn’t doing a very good job. He pulled away, gently closed his teeth on part of Jim’s soft milky white thigh to mark him and then looked up again. “I’ll get on with it as slowly as I damned well please.”

“Nnnnggghh!” Jim protested and tried to urge his lover’s fingers in even deeper still. “Please, just…. Bones!” he shouted when his lover moved back and sucked hard on the tip of his cock. 

Len would have grinned but he had his mouth full. He was in his favourite place: his lover in pieces beneath him, just about to lose control, and it was all because of him. It was too much to ask his own body to wait, he was as hard as Jim, and he sucked him, hard, once more before pulling away and removing his fingers. He found the lube, squeezed some more onto his hand to slick his own hard cock and then moved up again, between Jim’s spread legs. “You sure?” he asked him once more. 

Jim glared at him and moved his hips the little he was able to show him. “I’ve been sure since you got home,” he told him impatiently. “You’re the one taking his own sweet time!”

Len laughed and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Okay,” he assented and pressed in, pushing in where his fingers had been. Jim was ready for him, relaxed, stretched and well-lubed, so his entrance was smooth and easy. The Captain pressed his head back into his pillow, spread his legs as much as he could and used his hands to scrabble at Len’s back, urging him on. “Gnnn,” he managed to moan as Len bottomed out.

Len buried his face in Jim’s neck and closed his teeth around his lover’s hot spot just where his neck met his shoulder. He concentrated on marking that, hoping it would allow him to gain some control of his body. He really, really wanted to pound his beautiful lover’s ass, he was so tight around him, so welcoming, and having him here, in this position, felt like home. 

Jim moved his hands lower so he could grab Len’s delectable ass and squeezed. “Get on with it,” he groaned and squeezed around him. “Len. Just fuck me already!” he ordered. 

His doctor laughed again, raised his head so he could kiss his swollen lips. “Pushy,” he grumbled, but he wasn't a masochist. Jim was delectable and he was demanding Len’s attention, and who was he to deny him? So he started to move, hard, deep thrusts that made them both groan, and Jim grabbed hold of him and hung on for the ride. 

 

Later Len watched as his partner slept, stretched out next to him. He was still ill, tired easily, fragile, but at least they had enough time for him to recover here. The Enterprise was going to take time to be repaired, as was the entire city around them, and those of the crew that hadn’t been hurt had been reassigned already, mainly to help in the rebuilding. He himself had been assigned to the main hospital, not just because he was Jim Kirk’s physician, but also because they needed all the help they could get for the huge amount of wounded. Luckily the vast majority of his patients had been released to go home, most of them well now, or at least, like Jim, well on the way. But at least it meant Jim could recuperate, and Leonard was going to make sure he had all the tools at his disposal to make that happen, even if it meant exhausting himself in the mean time. He smiled and used a hand to gently card his fingers through Jim’s soft hair. Exhausting himself to keep his lover in bed was not going to be a chore after all. 

End


End file.
